Puppy Love
by gigi-2000
Summary: When Kagome wonders into the forest, searching for a powerful aura, she gets much more than she bargained for. First fanfic! Kag/Sess discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

I was sitting around the dying camp fire when I felt a powerful aura nearby. It was much too early for any of the others to be up and Inuyasha had fallen asleep a while before. I awoke instantly when I felt the aura in the distance. It was a youkai. I slipped carefully out of my sleeping bag, trying not to disturb Shippou.

I must have been out of my mind, or still half asleep, because I started to walk in the demon's direction. It didn't take long for me to reach the barrier it had thrown up to shield it from the outside world. When I realized that I had no idea which way camp was, threw all caution to the wind, and walked right through the demon's barrier.

I walked through the sparse tree line and saw a large whitish lump in the middle of a meadow. I stopped abruptly and stifled a gasp. There, in the middle of a small field, was the Great Demon Lord himself: Sesshoumaru. The taiyouaki was in his canine form, lying on his side, facing away from me.

I walked along the line of his back, but I had to walk around his tail first, for it was too large to walk over. The mountain of white fur rose softly with his breathing.

As quietly as I could, I tip-toed up to his giant furry head. The compulsion to pet his doggy ears was almost unbearable. I had always thought that he was adorable in this form. Even the first time I had seen it; one of the first times he had tried to kill me. I knew he was most dangerous and unpredictable when he was like this, but I just couldn't help it.

I was three feet away from his nose at that point. His big wet nose twitched, and I stilled instantly. _Oh crap._ Big golden amber eyes snapped open, and glared right into me. A growl rumbled out of the demon's chest and he got to his feet with an earth-shaking bound.

I slapped my hand over my mouth, trying to hold in a scream. I didn't want Inuyasha to come running and get into a fight with the superior strength of his older, full-demon brother. I always worry about the two siblings when they get into their deadly battles.

Sesshoumaru was standing in front of me in all his fluffy glory. He was so _cute_! But I couldn't forget that Sesshoumaru , in any form, was dangerous. He took a step forward, and I took a step back. Before I could retreat he was about a yard from me. In an odd gesture, he lowered his head and took in a deep breath. Golden eyes widened. Sesshoumaru sat back down with a loud _thump_. Something was making the ground tremble under my feet. I tried to look behind the demon, but he must have mistaken the move for an attempt to escape. In a lightning fast move, he had me pinned to the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hello, here's the next chapter. Sorry that they are so short. Please r&r, flames welcome!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha . . . even if I really want to.

* * *

Recap:

_Sesshoumaru sat back down with a loud thump. Something was making the ground tremble under my feet. I tried to look around the demon, but he must have mistaken the move as an attempt to escape. In a lightning fast move, he had me pinned to the ground. _

* * *

I looked through Sesshoumaru's front legs, and realized that the loud thumping noise must have been his tail. He had wagged his tail for me? That was usually a good thing for dogs, but you never know with youkai. Sesshoumaru was standing forbiddingly over my tiny frame. He had a paw pressed against my stomach, holding me down. His claws were held carefully out of the way. His paw wasn't cutting off any of my air supply, but he kept me firmly held down.

Sesshoumaru lowered his head and began sniffing me! He spent a long time in my hair, and a grumble-y noise came out of his chest. I was too shocked to laugh at how the taiyoukai was acting. All of the sudden he swept his large tongue up the right side of my head.

"Ewww," I shrieked, remembering myself. "Sesshoumaru, what was that for?!" Sesshoumaru just gave a big doggy grin, and licked the other side of my face. "Could you get off of me now . . . Please?" I said in a pitiful voice. The bog dog's head tilted at my tone. His nose was pushed into the juncture of my neck, and made the rumble-y noise again. I assumed it was a good sign.

Sesshoumaru finally lifted his paw off of my stomach, but didn't step away. He hovered over me, eyes tracking my every movement. I stayed completely still, trying to show that I wouldn't try to run again. His paw had pushed my pajama top up to my ribs, and I tried to pull it back down without looking too frazzled. Sesshoumaru, drawn by the movement, lowered his head, again, pushing his nose into my stomach. I couldn't help but laugh. The burst of sound made him raise his head an inch from my skin. His breath still tickled me, and I kept giggling. The whooshing sound of his tail wagging reached my ears.

"Sess . . . Sesshou . . . maru. STOP IT!!! Please!" I yelped. He was relentless. Ten minutes had passed before he paused to let me get some air. He sat again, watching me. "You are one weird demon. What happened to you? Are you okay?" I said, getting serious. The concern in my voice made Sesshoumaru lie down on his stomach and rest his head against my side. _What is wrong with him? _It was definitely Sesshoumaru. _He must be sick or something. The real Sesshoumaru would never act this way. . . ever._ As I thought on that, Sesshoumaru had started nuzzling the side of my ribs.

"Sesshoumaru, what has happened? Why are you acting like this?" His eyes grew sad, and the look made my heart crack a bit. Sesshoumaru nudged my side insistently. I started to stand, and he fallowed suite. The sun was just starting to rise; the dew on the grass had soaked through my pajama pants, chilling me. I shivered once, and the taiyoukai's head snapped in my direction. He had moved away from, but now he stepped closer, and wrapped his fluffy tail around me. I was between his front paws while he scanned the tree line. My stomach grumbled embarrassingly, and I had no doubt that the demon had heard. All of the sudden, I was lifted into the air, landing on thick white fluff. Sesshoumaru had thrown me onto his back. He was bounding through the forest before I could even blink.


End file.
